Correcting Mistakes: Shadow vs Vegeta
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: There is a show that has messed up lately. This was one of their older episodes, but after talking with a friend on mine, we've confirmed they messed up on this episode as well, so the way it should have happened is right here.


Shadow dashed across the ground at incredible speeds towards the enormous power he sensed when he finally reached it, he screeched to a halt just behind the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

"There you are I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here!" Shadow said.

Vegeta chuckled, slowly turning. "Well, that certainly sounds like me…" He turned the full way around, seeing no one, then looked down at Shadow. "Uh…. Who…. And what… Are you?" He asked, confused. He hadn't seen a creature like this before, although he shouldn't really have been surprised.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow said, taking an impressive stance.

Vegeta chuckled again. "Ultimate Life Form? A weird-looking RAT is an Ultimate Life Form?!" He asked, throwing his head back and laughing. "That's a laugh! Word of advice, Freak: You're a little on the short side to try and be threatening." He said.

Shadow crossed his arms and grinned smugly. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you." He said.

Vegeta was now offended and ready to kill. "You've just sealed your fate, fool." Vegeta said, entering fighting stance.

Shadow jumped and threw a spinning rear kick at Vegeta, almost catching him in the face, but Vegeta's (currently) superior strength allowed him to effortlessly catch it and throw a kick of his own, sending Shadow flying with a loud ring noise that happens a lot in DBZ when someone gets punched or kicked real hard, then he powered up.

"Galik gun! Fire!" Vegeta announced, shooting a purple energy beam at Shadow, which hit him dead on. Shadow was still alive, but barely. He was exhausted and panting. "Pathetic! Before you die, let me show you a TRUE Ultimate Life Form!" Vegeta announced, slowly and dramatically powering up into a Super Saiyan. "Ha ha! Tell me, Hedgehog: Does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?!" Vegeta asked arrogantly.

Shadow panted, but then got enraged. "You have… No idea….. Who you're dealing with!" He shouted, jumping into the air and calling on the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

"What's this?!" Vegeta said, sensing a power greater than even his own.

Shadow continued to absorb the power, then became golden white and glowed with a similar aura as Vegeta. "Behold the true power I possess!" He shouted, his voice now echoing.

"Wow…. What a rip-off." Vegeta said, noticing how it was way too similar to him, but then was slammed into faster than he could see.

Shadow began throwing massive and deadly combos that Vegeta could hope to keep track of and all he could try to do was block, with little, if any avail. In movements faster than the eye can track Shadow repeatedly slammed into Vegeta dozens of times and the Super Saiyan was defenseless to do anything to stop it. Shadow sent Vegeta flying, then zipped to where Vegeta was sailing, throwing a spinning round kick, sending him flying back the way he came. He then slammed into Vegeta and attacked faster than the eye could track, leaving orbs of chaos energy after he finished. Once Vegeta was surrounded by 7 orbs, Shadow stopped and snapped his fingers just as Vegeta connected with one, causing them to explode while Vegeta smashed into each one, getting slammed into the ground. Shadow then flew above him and made hundreds of chaos spears rain down on him. Somehow, miraculously, Vegeta was unharmed and flew out of the volley of death and kneed Shadow in the stomach, then disappeared, flying behind Shadow and kicking him in the back, then firing dozens of ki blasts, causing a huge could of smoke where shadow was, accompanied by blasts of fire. Vegeta stopped, only to see nothing there.

"Wha?! Where'd he go?!" Vegeta questioned nervously.

"Right behind you." Shadow said from behind Vegeta with his arms crossed.

Vegeta turned quickly and got ready to fire something that looked like the kamehameha, but Shadow then fired a chaos spear directly into his chest, the same place Frieza had once shot him, only this attack was much deadlier than Frieza's was. Vegeta coughed up blood and slowly fell to the ground, dying slowly. Shadow fired another one on the opposite side of his chest, then looked down at the dying prince and smirked.

"That was easier than I thought. I guess I'm better than you. It's time to end this!" He said, then a red energy enveloped him. "Chaos…. BLAST!" He shouted, releasing a burst of destructive energy from his body, destroying everything within a 40 yard radius (120 feet), vaporizing the already mortally wounded Vegeta.

Reasons for the outcome:

1: Shadow was already strong enough to seriously hurt Vegeta before going into super form. With the 1000% increase, not only could Vegeta barely hurt him, he was more than enough to pretty much effortlessly kill Vegeta.

2: Contrary to what happened in the actual show, Shadow does not waste time and toy with his opponent by randomly teleporting them different places. He is a tactical thinker with a natural killer instinct, having excellent knowledge of knowing how to kill. Also, even though I didn't add this, it's an important point to make: Vegeta IS NOT strong enough to punch the moon out of orbit even as a Super Saiyan and in the whole fight he only went to Super Saiyan 1. Even SS4 Goku isn't strong enough to punch the moon out of orbit and Goku's stronger than Vegeta.

3: Vegeta's arrogance generally keeps him from going all out. He DOES toy with his opponents and let them become stronger than himself, which ALWAYS leads to disaster for him.


End file.
